I Really Had To Go
by mysupermanwillcome
Summary: Gabriella gave it all up. She gave up her friends and family for a guy only to have him run away. TxG oneshot not as angsty as I make it appear, I just suck at summaries!


**Yeah this was meant to be posted on Thursday. About that...really sorry. Just been busy. Please read! And review! They all mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer:**** I'm working on it!**

When I befriended Troy Bolton it was a big shock to everyone. People would stare at me in the hallways. I heard whispers in the girls locker rooms that he was only friends with me so I would finish his homework. My best friend lectured me about being friends with lunkhead basketball minions. But when I fell in love with Troy Bolton it was even more of a shock. Not that anyone else knows. Just me.

Not that I don't want to tell anyone. I want to scream it to the skies above. But then I would risk losing my friends and family. Taylor and Troy. Troy would probably be uncomfortable since I'm like all the other screaming groupies at school and Taylor has always hated Troy since he broke her favourite green crayon in kindergarten so having feelings for him would be out of the picture for her. And my older brother doesn't think to highly of Troy because of his reputation. But Troy's changed. He's not the cocky, self-centered jerk face he was a couple of months ago. That I'm glad of.

We met like how every geek loves jock story goes. He came to me seeking help on his homework. He said that if he couldn't keep up his grade that he would get kicked off of the basketball team. So I agreed and eventually we became friends and I fell in love with him. I could probably consider him one of my best friends. I like to think that he became a better person because of me and that he secretly wants to marry me. I hope they weren't exaggerating when they said dreams do come true.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentines Day. The day of love. Where you give mushy stuff to your loved ones and the poor people with no loved ones sulk. Let's hope I don't turn into the latter. I'm currently standing by Troy's locker. Sheesh. He's the most popular guy in school but he was the crappiest locker. He gets the lovely auroma of the boys toilet. Lucky him. People are starting to file in the hallways but there was no sight of Troy. Oh wait. Tall, dirty blonde hair, striking blue eyes, freaking gorgeous muscles. There's Troy! Why does he look antsy? Is he nervous? OMG is he a mind reader? Does he know what I'm gonna do? Well I can't back out now. He walked up to me and I grabbed his shirt.

"I love you Troy." And then, right there in front of everyone in the hall, I kissed him. Straight on the lips.

You know it was kinda depressing when he broke off and ran past me. I mean, I haven't kissed many guys (aka none) but I didn't think I was that bad at kissing. Maybe I scared him off by saying 'I love you'. He probably doesn't love me back. Heck he probably doesn't even want to be my friend anymore! Maybe he never did, maybe I've been making a fool of myself these past months. Man what does he think of me? I'm too nerdy for him. He deserves better, like someone who doesn't spend Friday nights worrying about homework that's not due in for another 2 weeks. Someone more fun. Someone blonde and skinny and pretty. I stalked down the hallway, my head down and my shoulders slumped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh great. There he is. He's probably telling everyone about what I did. They're all gonna laugh at me, ridicule me, point and say 'Whatta freak!' at me! My life is over! All because I wanted to tell the guy I love my true feelings. Man I'm so stupid. Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut and my lips to myself? It's really easy...for most. But WHY did I kiss him? Oh man he's coming my way. Probably to tell me to invest in another flavour of lip gloss or something. I can't deal with this now. I walk away before he can get to me and sit next to Taylor.

"Hey." I say. She looks up from organizing her stuff before class begins and looks at me.

"Hello Eeyore."

"Is it that obvious?"

"You make suicidal people look joyful. Now what's up?" Taylor asked giving me that knowing look.

"I kissed Troy and told him I loved him." I replied quietly.

"You WHAT?!" Taylor exploded.

"Be quiet! People might hear you!"

"You what?!" she whispered.

"Look I know you don't like him but please don't make me feel anymore down than I already do." I pleaded.

"Well what happened?"

"Well I've kinda been in love with him for awhile. I decided to tell him this morning before school started. So I waited by his locker and when he came I kinda told him that I loved him and kissed him. Then he broke off and ran away." I explained.

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry." she said sympathetically.

I shrugged. "Well what do you care? You hate him, you should be happy."

"Well I care about you! And the guy you care about turned you down so I'm sad as well."

"Thanks." I said giving her a small smile.

"Us girls gotta stick together!" she said putting on her 'independent woman' face on. I laughed, the first proper smile I've had all day. The teacher then walked in and started the lesson though I still couldn't get my mind off of what happened in the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Dammit. I turned around from my locker to meet those gorgeous eyes.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"How are you?"

"What do you want Bolton?" I sighed.

"Ooohhh Montez what's with the last names?"

"Well you're using them as well!" I snapped.

"Well you started it."

"Well you did it last."

"So you love me." he said changing the subject.

"What are you talking about?" I asked hoping he would think it was a look-a-like or maybe forget.

"I'm talking about you kissing me this morning and saying you love me and I wanted to say-"

"Look Troy I don't want to talk about this! And I gotta go so like see you around and stuff." I said before running off home. I didn't want to listen to him talk about how nerds shouldn't love jocks. Well good thing I didn't anymore...kinda...stupid retard. I still freaking love him after he rejected me. I'm a lost cause. He'll never love me back and I'll grow up alone because I can't stop loving a guy who will never love me back. Life sucks. Wait no, it doubles sucks. Why does he have to be so sweet and caring and hot and all that stuff a girl would be lucky to have? I swear he's the male version of Mary Poppins. And no I don't mean he travels by umbrella and cleans up by snapping his fingers but he's so perfect! As soon as I was home I ran up to my room and cried on my bed. Life doubly sucks.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Dammit.

"What do you want?!" I yelled towards my balcony door. I turned around and there was Troy's hopeful face.

"To talk." he yelled back.

"I'm kinda busy!"

"Well do you think you could put crying on hold to talk to me for a couple of minutes?"

"I'm not crying!" I retorted. "I'm simply...washing my face."

"With your tears!"

"It's the latest style! Everyone's doing it in Europe!"

"Brie just let me in!" I huffed and walked to the door and let Troy in.

"You have 5 minutes."

"I love you." What?

"What?"

"Gabs c'mon, it's pretty simple." Troy teased.

"I have the highest grades but I can't get my mind around this."

"Yay. Finally I know something you don't!"

"And since I spent so long tutoring you you'll be a sweetie and tell me."

"Ok well I love you and that's it."

"But you ran off this morning!"

"Oh yeah sorry about that." I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Why are you looking at me like Brie?" Troy asked.

"I'm waiting for you to continue with why you ran off this leaving me feeling like an idiot alone in the hallways."

"Well I was gonna go back! But you were gone! And you didn't let me explain today!" Troy protested.

"I don't care! Just tell me why you ran off!" This was getting frustrating.

"Oh yeah. I kinda had to pee." he said embarrassedly. I stared at him.

"You had to pee?" I repeated.

"Yeah well I think it's really cliché how people never have to pee when they kiss! Or like when they do anything else! Like there's this big meeting or a concert and the person NEVER has to pee!" He had a point there...

"But Troy couldn't you have at least kept it in long enough to tell me to wait cause you had to do your business?"

"Um no not unless you wanted me to pee on you and I don't think that's the slightest bit romantic on the most romantic day of the year."

"Well do you have to pee now?"

"No."

"Good."

**HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY! Sorry this is late. I've been so busy lately! Like I have homework and work and my friend wants to hang out with me since we've barely seen each other since last year. But I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think!**

**Oh and check out me and Charli's (charli quack) story called The Onion and the Artichoke. We want more reviews! We seem to get less and less for each chapter! **

**Anywho, love you all! **

**Bunny xx**

**P.S There will be some mistakes. We all know I'm not the world's best editor so yeah. Sorry for the mistakes! You're allowed to hit me.**


End file.
